White Ice
Summary When Tempatures begin to plunge,Mr. Wolf and Madame Gazelle spring into action to save the residents of Peppatown,Meanwhile Pedro risks his own life to save Peppa from a terrible accident. Transcript (In Daneham,Mr. Pony's team is examining the egg that's on the playground) Dr. Arnold Antelope: I'm gonna see what's the abouts with this thing Alligator Guard: Be careful with that thing! We don't know what it's capable of! Dr. Arnold Antelope: Oh trust me I know what to do *he picks it up as it releases a gust of energy,sending him falling to the ground* (Edmond and Mr. Wolf are taking Brianna to the school) Madame Gazelle: *over the radio* Thee Celing is unsafe at thee highschool after thee earthquake,we're setting up a triage center here (Grandad Dog is with Granny Dog at the high school) Grandad Dog: The egg's shrieking was destroying you Granny Dog: You could have handeled it Grandad Dog: I did the right thing Granny Dog: Let's go to the locker (They walk over to it,as Peppa and Pedro come out of it) Peppa: Look what you've done,your the reason this happened,you took Danny and Suzy to the cliff at gunpoint Grandad Dog: Well you could have revealed the escape route a week ago when you first found it! Pedro: Droping the egg closed the way out to Daneham,and Mr. Fox found out the hard way Grandad Dog: That's impossible he's in jail Pedro: Well he escaped and jumped to his supposed paradise Grandad Dog: I did this for the town and for my wife Peppa: He's stuck on a rock down there,we're going back to try and save him Mrs. Gazelle: If you guys are,take this rope and climbing equipment Pedro: Thanks we will try to be Careful Grandad Dog: What's wrong with you two?! He's been nothing but a nuisance to us,leave him there! Granny Dog: You know Grandad Dog it's the right thing to try and save this person Grandad Dog: No that's insane after what he's done,your making a mistake Peppa: Well were going to try and get him out anyway *her and pedro go down the tunnel* Madame Gazelle: Granny Dog? Granny Dog: Madame Gazelle,it's been so long I remember you as the teacher of the playground Madame Gazelle: That is right that was me,do you think you could help me out? The earthquake caused a lot of injuries,and I'm handing these blankets out to people Granny Dog: Sure I'll help *she gets some for Mrs Gazelle* (Unknownbest to either of them,Grandad Dog sneaks into the tunnel) (Pedro and Peppa get to the cliff where Mr. Fox is trapped) Mr. Fox: *glares at them* It took you guys long enoug..AGH! *grabs his chest in pain* I don't think I can deal with this much longer,hurry up and get me out of here! Peppa: We're hurrying as fast as we can,here pedro take this *she gives him the climbing gear as Pedro takes it* Pedro: Well here goes nothing *gulps as he climbs down the cliff* Mr. Fox: Who caused all of this!? Pedro: Grandad Dog did Mr. Fox: If I survive,he's a dead dog! *snarls* Pedro: Alright I'm coming *he swings closer to the rock,when just then,a gunshot hits the cavern wall* Grandad Dog: I'd back away from that rock if I were you pedro,your not doing the right thing Peppa: Grandad Dog get out of here we're trying to get him out! *she tries to grab the gun but Grandad Dog knocks it away* Grandad Dog: I'm doing what's right! Mr. Fox: *gasps* You caused this you prick! YOU GOT US ALL IN THIS! Grandad Dog: No,we don't need you anymore! *he angrily shoots the wall again* Pedro: STOP! *just then,the cavern begins caving in* AHH! Mr. Fox: AGH! SAVE ME YOU IMBECILES! Pedro: PEPPA HELP! Peppa: Hold on! *she starts pulling the rope as Mr. Fox starts roaring in anger* Grandad Dog: I warned both of you *he starts walking out* Mr. Fox: SCREW YOU GRANDAD DO-*he looks up and sees several rocks falling toward him as they crush him* Pedro: *climbs over the cliff* RUN!!!!! (They run out and fall on the ground) Madame Gazelle: My word are you two ok?! Peppa: Were fine Pedro: Barley but we made it Grandad Dog: You guys were only delaying the inevitable Peppa: You left us in there! Grandad Dog: I'm only doing what I need to do to protect the town Granny Dog: What happened? Peppa: The cavern caved in Madame Gazelle: My word,but would you like to help me give out blankets? Peppa: I will (Danny and Suzy are with richard at the dome wall) Danny: I wonder what'll happen now that we've lost the egg Richard Rabbit: Woah look! It's frozen *he points at the frozen dome wall* Danny: Wow that's nea-*he touches it but his hand is stuck* It's stuck! Suzy: We'll get it off! *they pull it off as danny's bloody handprint slides to the ground* (At the high school Brianna and Edmong are there as Danny and Suzy come back in) Danny: Granny Dog is that really you? Granny Dog: My my danny i haven't seen you in so long Danny: Have you talked to my dad? Granny Dog: I have,he's in Daneham now and is doing good Danny: That's good,but guys this is all our fault Pedro: No it's not Grandad Dog's the one who threw it over the cliff at gunpoint Madame Gazelle: Thee Dome's rotation is pulling cold air out of the upper atomosphere making thee tempature drop Grandad Dog: Granny Dog,a word Granny Dog: What is it Grandad Dog: I tried to help you and everyone escape Granny Dog: Your only interested in being the hero,like you always do Grandad Dog: I wonder if you love Mr. Bull *snarls* Granny Dog: It's not about love or Mr. Bull,I've lost my visions and the Dome needs Mr. Bull,I only wanted a family again to get us out of the dome,It's your so called "Big Love" that's gotten us trapped! *storms off* (Madame Gazelle and Peppa are putting petrol in Mummy Pig's car) Madame Gazelle: I don't know if we can stop the dome from interferring with the atmosphere,wee have two generators and low on food Peppa: I'll go find pedro, to move the food somewhere safe Madame Gazelle: I hope pedro's ok Peppa: He's fine Brianna Bear: *wakes* Huh? What's going on Danny: It's ok Granny Dog: Excuse me danny but is it ok if I talk to her? Danny: Yes *he walks out* Brianna Bear: You left me for dead 25 years ago Granny Dog: I'm sorry for going along with Mr. Wolf and Mr. Bull,I've regretted that decision ever since Brianna Bear: *smiles* I've missed you (Pedro and Peppa are at the diner,with the ambulance and one of the nurses) Pedro: Even if we survive this the town will probably die from hypothermia,the cold will kill the crops and we'll only have food for a few more months Peppa: We'll survive but you saved me Nurse Cat: Hurry up will you?! It's not safe to be out here! Pedro: Yes we've got anything,let's go Nurse Cat: Good *They head down the road,but a patch of white ice causes it to slip and slide* Pedro: AHHHHHHHHH! Nurse Cat: THIS- *screams as the ambulance runs straight into a lightpole,and falls over as the huge lightbulb collapses on the glass,killing the nurse* Pedro: NO! *he looks and sees the Nurse* This isn't good *he sees Peppa injured* Peppa: Uh..Pedro what happened? Pedro: We crashed are you alright? Peppa: I am Pedro: With the freezing tempatures outside all we can do is wait until someone comes (At the school Grandad Dog is arguing with Granny Dog) Grandad Dog: Edmond get granny dog to my point of view Edmond: No I knew a week ago that she was alive and she told me not to tell you Grandad Dog: The egg started once I knocked the egg over the cliff Edmond: Brianna had her attack at the same time,it's connected to the egg Madame Gazelle: Danny and Suzy please crank up the heat Richard Rabbit: *Falls in through the front door* It.ss..f..free..zing..out there... Madame Gazelle: Your frostbite,here come with me *she gets him and takes him to get treatment* Brianna Bear: Why did you come back to Peppatown? Granny Dog: I Realized my wrongs and knew I had to fix what happened,I won't leave you again Brianna Bear: That's g.good *falls to the ground unconcious* (Mr. Wolf and Edmond run over) Edmond: Someone's doing something to the egg,it's what causing this (At the crashed ambulance Pedro is putting out road flares and walks back) Peppa: Pedro maybe you should go back to the diner Pedro: No i'm not leaving you,I-I can do this *he closes all the windows* (Danny and Suzy are talking to Richard back at the high school) Richard Rabbit: I got lost after you left me earlier,I don't understand why the egg doesn't move if the dome powers it Danny: The technology is beyong our understanding,why are you asking so many questions Richard Rabbit: I'm just curious is all (Farmer Carl Cat bursts in with his wife,Caylie Cat) Farmer Carl Cat: She's not breathing! I found her after I got a fire started back at the house Mr. Wolf: I'll see what I can do *he starts giving her CPR but it does no good* I'm sorry but shes gone Farmer Carl Cat: No...NO!!!!!!!!! *he starts crying when just then the power goes out* Madame Gazelle: We've ran out of fuel,everybody get to the gymanisum now,we gotta try generate body heat Grandad Dog: I'll go get generators Mr. Elephant: *bursts in through the doors,knocking Grandad Dog out of the way* I..NEED..HELP! Edmond: *gasps in shock* Dad? Grandad Dog: Out of my way you foolish pacaderm! *he angrily shoves Mr. Elephant against the wall and storms out* Mr. Elephant: No one needs you G..G..Grandad Dog! *he snorts and falls over as several people run over and help them up* I'm running..a.high..f..fever! Madame Gazelle: Get him to the gym! Edmond: I'd never thought he'd show up (At the ambulance Pedro is doing his best to keep them safe) Peppa: I wonder what's gonna happen to us? Pedro: We will make it out,we had a way but it's gone Peppa: We'll make the best of it (At the school Edmond is worried) Edmond: Madame Gazelle please try to save my dad,he's the only one I have left,even if we don't get along Madame Gazelle: We will do our best Edmond: And brianna can't survive another heart attack Danny: Hey Richard could you check on suzy? Richard Rabbit: Sure *he leaves as Danny looks at his computer* (Danny sees Richard is sending emails to Mr. Pony about the egg,he's also been contacing the guards) DJ Frits: *looks around,as he sees Mr. Elephant* Mr.-A Elephant-A A...Are-A You..Ok-A? *coughs* Mr. Elephant: I'm worried I'm not gonna see the..*sneezes* light of day ever again DJ Frits: Oh-A Don't-A Be-A Scared-A! *laughs but then coughs hard as Madame Gazelle goes over to him* Madame Gazelle: Here's this *she gives him some tissues* DJ Frits: Thank-A You-A (Back at the ambulance Peppa is worried for Pedro) Peppa: Pedro you should leave Pedro: I'm not I don't know how to save us but the temperature is slowing us down,But I can try to get us to the diner (Grandad Dog goes to the lake and radios Madame Gazelle) Grandad Dog: I found some generators,I'll be bringing them back! *just then he hears spashing in the water and sees Mr. Bull struggling for air* Mr. Bull: H...HELP!...HELP ME!... Grandad Dog: Should I save him? *growls* FINE! *he throws the line and pulls Mr. Bull in* (Richard sees Suzy on the steps) Suzy: I blame myself for dropping the egg Richard Rabbit: Grandad Dog threatened you with a gun,someone in daneham might can get the egg to work Suzy: Only a few people can touch the egg safley and they're all under here,it's nice to have you here (They go back to the gym) Mr. Potato: D..D..Derector I..t..it..'s too cold for this Director: I...I..know..I just hope w...we..survi..ve (Grandad Dog pulls Mr. Bull into the car) Mr. Bull: MOO! Grandad Dog I had a vision,the world was on fire,It gave me something to think,what are you gonna be doing at the end of the world Grandad Dog: I want to be with my family (Pedro is taking Peppa to the diner) Pedro: I got you,It's gonna be alright (Grandad Dog and Mr. Bull go to the high school) Mr. Bull: MOO! We're near the end! Grandad Dog: Here take him somewhere! *he shoves him off to Mr. Wolf* Madame Gazelle I found enough fuel to get us through the night *walks off* (Peppa and Pedro make it to the diner and sit in there) Pedro: We're gonna be ok (the next day the sun has risen and the temperature rises) Madame Gazelle: My My,it is too high the pressure is (Richard Rabbit walks off as Danny and Suzy follow him) Granny Dog: *sees the trophy case* You didn't score that one in football you claimed to you wanted to be famous,I questioned why you saved Mr. Bull Grandad Dog: Because you need him, I did it for you I know I haven't been the best person around but I'm trying to make it up as a husband and father and grandfather,Everything I've done is to prove my protection over people Granny Dog: Well I liked you scoring touchdowns *walks off* (Danny and Suzy see RIchard exchanging notes with General Moose outside the dome,when he walks off they confront him) Danny: You betrayed us! Your just like the guy from The Fast and Furious! Richard Rabbit: How!? Look I was just telling them this! *he shows them the notes,about the egg* I told them to stop messing with the egg because it's destroying people! I don't like who I work for but Mr. Pony blackmailed me into doing it,I don't want anything to happen to Brianna and- (They Dome makes a giant whining noise) Brianna Bear: *wakes up* It's starting Suzy: What's going on? *she touches it and it stops* Danny: Let's see what happens when we do it *Him and richard put their hands on it,nothing happens* Richard Rabbit: Well now we know that- (Just then it starts grinding forward) Danny: What's happening!? Richard Rabbit: It's moving forward,it's not gonna stop until it's crushed us Suzy: We're done for now (Episode ends) Characters Peppa Pig Pedro Pony Grandad Dog Danny Dog Suzy Sheep Edmond Elephant Mr. Wolf Madame Gazelle Mr. Bull Brianna Bear Granny Dog Mr. Elephant Mr. Fox Richard Rabbit DJ Frits Nurse Cat Director Mr. Potato Farmer Carl Cat General Moose Caylie Cat Mr. Pony (mentioned) Unnamed Citizens Daddy Pig (cameo in the gym) Mummy Pig (cameo in the gym) Miss Rabbit (cameo in the gym) George (cameo in the gym) Trivia *References: 1. Danny says that Richard betrayed them like the guy from ''The Fast and Furious '' *This is the first time in 2 episodes that Mr. Potato and the Director have appeared *Mr. Fox survived atleast 15 minutes before Grandad Dog caused the cavern to cave in *Mr. Bull survived after being absent for a whole episode *Characters that pass in this episode: 1.Mr. Fox 2.Caylie Cat 3.2 Unnamed Citizens *Now that Mr.Elephant has finally showed up this is going to cause a rift between Grandad Dog and Edmond *DJ Frits makes a appearnce after not being seen since the beginning of the season,and is a friend of Mr. Elephant *Mr. Fox was one of the few main characters who had been survived since season 1,now that he's gone there's hardly any really left Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Under the Peppa episodes